Kingdom Hearts : The Secret of Hell Blade
Kingdom Hearts The Secret of Hell Blade is a fan-made story by Akira kurosaki Story Kirota Akira, chosen wielder of the Hell Blade, is the main characters of this series. He is born in Destiny Islands, but his parents moved to Twilight Town. In this series, you will meet with many new characters. You also will meet with the original characters of Kingdom Hearts, such as Sora, Donald, or Goofy. Here you can play with other characters, but you have to unlock that character to play. You also can play a special way to unlock "The Party Organization XIII" to play as the characters of the Organization. Hell Blade Hell Blade: a type of Keyblade. Hellblade is the first weapon you use. You can obtain new blade, buy it, or get that from a contest. There are various contests to compete with other characters in the town late, playing poker, or to find things. You also can buy new gear at the Moogle shop. Characters *Akira The boy who wields the Hellblade. Uses fire. *Axro The boy who wields the Bond of Flames. Uses fire. *Blackie Leader of the organization Fire Ikarus. Uses time. *Tommy The second man to join Fire Ikarus. Uses water; all of his weapons are related to fluid. *Zane Mage of the mysterious tower. Uses Moon. *Shikua People are very smart. Highly skilled play Rubik's cube. Uses Nil. *Shinryo The person whose teeth were sticking out and no hair at all. Have a body like a giant. Have the attributes of ground. * Main characters of Kingdom Hearts. * Best friends with Sora. * Best friends with Sora. * The king of Disney Castle. * Superior class mage of Disney Castle. * Superior class defender of Disney Castle. * Antagonists to Akira. Worlds Twilight Town The main world of this series. This is the best town for Akira. Characters *Kirota Akira *Hayner *Pence *Olette *Seifer *Vivi * * The World that Never was World of Organization XIII. This is the place when Akira fighting with Marluxia and the others. Characters *Organization XIII *The Unknown Destiny Island Sora's island. This island will be the place to rest and watch the sunset for Kirota Akira, Axro, and Tommy. Characters *Sora *Riku *Kairi Disney Castle King Mickey's castle. Akira and the others can make their own Gummi Ship. Characters *King Mickey *Queen Minnie *Daisy Duck *Chip *Dale Beast's Castle In this world, Akira will party with the Beast Characters *The Beast *Belle *Cogsworth *Lumiere *Gaston The Land of Dragons Mulan's place. In this worl Akira will party with Mushu Characters *Mulan *Mushu *Li Shang *Yao *Ling *Chien Po *The Emperor *Shan-Yu *Hayabusa Olympus Coliseum Akira's best place to training. Characters *Hercules *Philoctetes *Megara *Pegasus *Zack *Hades *Lava titan *Rock titan *Ice titan *Wind titan Neverland In this world Akira can flying !! Characters *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Jane *Lost Boys *Captain Hook *Smee *Crocodile Agrabah The worst place of Akira, because Akira hate the genie who always talk too much !!! Characters *Aladdin *Jasmine *Iago *Abu *Genie *Magic Carpet *The Peddler *Jafar Haloween Town Trick or Treat !!!! Characters *Jack Skellington *Sally *Zero *Dr.Frankestein *Oogie Boogie *Lock *Shock *Barrel *Sandy Claws Pride Lands Akira turn into a cheetah !!! Characters *Simba *Mufasa *Nala *Pumbaa *Timon *Rafiki *Scar *Shenzi *Banzai *Ed Port Royal In this world, Akira's strength will add 3. Characters *Willian Turner *Elizabeth Swann *Jack Sparrow *Undead Pirate A *Undead Pirate B *Undead Pirate C *Captain Barbossa Radiant Garden / Hollow Bastion Akira always buy a keyblade from this world. Characters *Leon *Cid *Yuffie *Tifa *Merlin *Aerith *Cloud *Sephiroth *Moogles *Rikku *Paine *Yuna Wonderland Akira shrink in this world. Akira very hate the Chesire Cat who always playing tricks to him. Characters *Alice *White Rabbit *Doorknob *Chesire Cat *Queen of Hearts *Red card Soldiers *Black Card Soldiers *The Caterpillar Atlantica Akira be a merman in this world. Characters *Ariel *Sebastian *Flounder *King Triton *Prince Eric *Ursula *Floatsam *Jetsam *Glut 100 Acre Wood The place to rest. Because no one heartless in this world. Characters *Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Kanga *Roo *Owl *Rabbit *Eeyore *Gopher Space Paranoids Akira like this world. Characters *Tron *Commander Sark *MCP *Hostile program Timeless River Black-and-white version of Akira. Akira come to past in thi world. Characters *Mickey Mouse *Pete *Clara Cluck *Horace Horsecollar *Clarabelle Cow Castle Xinance The last world Akira visit. In this world its no normal heartless or nobodies. But there always bosses. Characters *Toxic Tounge *Werewolf *Zenrix